This Is How We Do It
This Is How We Do It is a cover performed by Ian Thomas. This song is originally by Montell Jordan. It is featured on More Than a Game (Limited Edition). Audio Ian Thomas -- This is how we do it !! ;) Lyrics The lyrics are not completed, please improve it This is how we do it (This is how we do it) La la la la la la (This is how we do it) La la la la la la (This is how we do it) La la la la la la (This is how we do it) This is how we do it. It's Friday night, and I feel all right The party is here on the West side So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up Designated driver take the keys to my truck Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded Honeys in the street say, "Ian, yo we made it!" It feels so good in my hood tonight The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by You gotta get your groove on, before you go get paid So tip up your cup and throw your hands up And let me hear the party say I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because (This is how we do it) South Central does it like nobody does (This is how we do it) To all my neighbors you got much flavor (This is how we do it) Let's flip the track, bring the old school back (This is how we do it) This is how we do it, all hands are in the air And wave them from here to there If you're an O.G. mack or a wanna-be player You see the hood's been good to me Ever since I was a lower-case G But now I'm a big G. The girls see I got the money A hundred-dollar bills y'all If you were from where I'm from then you would know That I gotta get mine in a big black truck You can get yours in a '64 Whatever it is, the party's underway So tip up your cup and throw your hands up And let me hear the party say I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because (This is how we do it) South Central does it like nobody does (This is how we do it) To all my neighbors you got much flavor (This is how we do it) Let's flip the track, bring the old school back (This is how we do it) Check it out! I have drinked too much (yeah haha) My head is turning My whole world is turning (Eyo Ian Thomas) My whole world is turning, turning This is your boy phone nasses Let me show you how we do it on my way Tay zone blacking all the night The right make ... make the homie right I feel I have a flight ... gonna lose Baby girl I'm not blind I opportine I take chances You got a boyfriend but I won't stop man I got the right hands So put your hands high I'm doing shy with the moon during the daytime You should You can take mine We're at the control on a moon This is how we do I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because (This is how we do it) South Central does it like nobody does (This is how we do it) To all my neighbors you got much flavor (This is how we do it) Let's flip the track, bring the old school back (This is how we do it) I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because South Central does it like nobody does, nobody does Why are I'll never come on a old school track Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Incomplete lyrics